


One Of Those Nights (A Different Kind of Comfort)

by Delphine_Le_Dauphin



Series: Welcome to the Masquerade [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira is a Very Understanding Boyfriend, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Goro, Bottoming from the Top, Clothed Sex, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Glad-to-be-Alive Sex, Goro is One Lucky Guy, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Coital Oversensitivity, Rough Kissing, Smut, Tender Kissing, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Top Akira, first smut, fluff at the end, possible ooc, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphine_Le_Dauphin/pseuds/Delphine_Le_Dauphin
Summary: Some nights, when a case hits too close to home, Goro would drag himself to Cafe Leblanc and seek comfort within his boyfriend’s embrace.That night, however, he sought a different kind of comfort, which only Akira could provide him with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the last two pictures seen here (WARNING: NSFW): http://chuuni.tumblr.com/post/154209748488
> 
> Cross-posted with my main Tumblr account: delphine-le-dauphin.tumblr.com
> 
> This is not only the first fic I write after a very long time, but also my first attempt at writing smut (yaoi smut, at that). Therefore, constructive criticism is welcome :)
> 
> Also, English is not my first language, so if you notice errors, let me know so I can correct them and improve my writing :)
> 
> Take a sit, ‘cause this is quite long, and without further ado, have a nice reading :)

Akira knew this was gonna be ‘one of those nights’ even before he’d picked up the call from Goro.

It was late one Saturday night, so late Sojiro had already left, throwing Akira the keys to lock up the cafe and muttering something about the cafe being all his for the night, Morgana following behind him closely (while they still spent most of the nights at the closed cafe, they had also picked up the habit of spending some nights at Futaba’s house, like that Saturday night).

Akira had been busy wiping the bar counter when his cellphone had rung from his apron pocket, and he wasn’t surprised to read the caller ID.

Goro Akechi. The Second Coming of the Detective Prince. The Charismatic Detective. His boyfriend of nearly one year.

Last he heard of him, he had been busy working on a particularly tough case. Akira didn’t know the details, but he had heard enough from some hushed conversations between Goro and Sae while they were both at Cafe Leblanc getting their fill of morning (or afternoon) caffeine to know that that case was testing Goro’s (and Sae’s too, but Goro’s in particular) boundaries within inches of the point of breaking.

He only knew that the victims (yes, victims) were children and pre-teens between age 6 and 11 and the culprits a married couple of foster parents and some social workers. He didn’t need to know the details to know it would be ‘one of those nights’.

Those nights when Goro would forego his own cozy apartment in favor of Akira’s living quarters on the second floor of the cafe.

Those night when he wanted nothing more than to be held while he cried all the tears he kept himself from crying when he couldn’t allow himself to show how affected he was.

Those nights when he could let himself fall asleep knowing he wouldn’t be alone when bad memories would inevitably resurface from deep within his mind in form of nightmares.

Those night when he sought comfort in his boyfriend’s arms.

Goro’s short phone call (“I’m on my way”, said in a clipped, concise tone) had been nothing more than a confirmation of what he already knew. That night was definitely gonna be ‘one of those nights’.

Or so he thought.

Akira realized something was different that night (it was still ‘one of those nights’, he could tell, but it was a different night at the same time) the moment he let Goro into the cafe. He barely had time to lock the door back up and turn before he found himself slammed against the wooden surface, Goro’s lips seeking his own in a rough, smothering kiss before he could protest or ask what was wrong.

That was different. Usually Goro would just over by the bar counter, arms wrapped around his own body as if he was shivering from the inside, russet eyes cast down and longish cinnamon hair falling over his forehead and curtaining his face, posture stiff with tension until Akira hugged him; only then would Goro let himself melt in his boyfriend’s embrace, shaking within his arms and snaking his own around Akira, who would then gently guide the both of them up the stairs that lead to his living quarters, divest them of their clothing and lay the both of them in bed, letting Goro cuddle against him the way he preferred, all the while making sure to keep at least one arm firmly anchored around his boyfriend’s frame, silently reassuring him that yes, everything was okay, yes, he was there, and yes, he’d always be there, no matter what.

Being slammed against the door and kissed senseless was not part of their normal ‘one of those nights’ routine, but if there was something Akira was, it was quick to adapt. So he wrapped his arms around Goro’s slender frame, pulling his boyfriend closer and deepening the kiss even more, unable to repress a keen of pleasure himself when Goro murmured his approval against his lips, nipping at his lower lip and twining their tongues together.

Akira was only vaguely aware that they had started moving -or rather, that Goro was dragging them- up the stairs to the second floor in-between heated kisses. They stumbled over the stairs several times and more than once Akira found himself pinned against the wall and kissed within an inch of his life, Goro’s kisses growing more and more desperate the closer they got to Akira’s room.

Before he realized it, Akira was roughly shoved on his bed, bracing himself with his arms over the matress before he could hit his head on the wall, grey eyes blinking up in disbelief as Goro -lips cherry red and kiss-swollen, hair in complete disarray, eyes shining with sheer want- made quick work of unbuttoning his own trademark grey coat, his leather gloves and striped tie already on the floor by his feet like fallen autumn leaves, dropping it carelessly on the floor before starting to undo his own trousers. Akira’s eyes widened. Was Goro really gonna…?

Before he could get up from his own bed, Goro had gotten rid of both trousers and underwear and had moved to straddle Akira’s hips, naked from the waist down and wearing only his white shirt, his half-hard erection brushing over Akira’s clothed abdomen as the teen detective adjusted his position over his boyfriend’s lap with practiced ease, one arm snaking around Akira’s neck to both keep him close and steady himself as his other hand went down to Akira’s pants, easing them down alongside his underwear to let his cock, already hard and leaking precum courtesy of their heated make-out sessions, sprang free from its confines.

Akira could only watch Goro move over him, rendered both paralyzed and speechless by his forwardness and unusual behavior. Just what the hell had happened out there to make Goro jump him the moment he stepped into the cafe? Whatever it was, it must have been really serious for Goro to react in such a way. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so eager to have sex that he’d forego getting them both naked with plenty of teasing. He dared to say he almost looked desperate.

Akira moaned suddenly as Goro closed a hand over the head of his cock, spreading the precum pooled at the tip over the whole length to act as a makeshift lubricant, then brought the same hand, fingers still wet with some of the clear liquid, down between his legs, panting harshly as he made quick work of preparing himself for the intrusion that was soon to follow.

He’d ask later what was wrong, what had happened to leave his boyfriend in such a state. That small part of his brain that wasn't fogged by hormones and lust told him he should, logically, stop Goro before he went any further at the cost of pinning him to the bed and demand to know what the hell was wrong, but Akira could read it in Goro’s eyes that he needed it. Not just wanted, needed it. He’d ask later, he decided, when they’d both be sated and tired and so sticky he’d be nearly impossible to get separated without taking a shower.

It wasn’t the first time Akira found himself in such a position, with his hips pinned to the bed by the weight of Goro’s body straddling his lap. Truth to be told, Goro had a weakness for this particular position, loved the heady feeling of being in control while still being the one ‘bottoming’, basked in the way Akira’s eyes would darken and roam all over his body as he rode him slowly, enjoying every single minute of their coupling. That night, however, the way Goro’s eyes burned with need told Akira this would be anything but slow and sensual.

Bracing one arm firmly on the matress to keep his upper body upright, Akira brought his other hand up over Goro’s thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze as Goro raised his hips, the hand that he had been using to prepare himself holding Akira’s erection in place as he sunk down slowly, a low whimper escaping his mouth as his lips twisted in a grimace of pain, and Akira couldn’t help but gasp at the sheer tightness. It was a tighter fit than usual, what with the lack of a proper lubricant and the quick, hurried way Goro had prepared himself, and for a moment Akira wondered whether he should stop him before he accidently hurt himself…

…then Goro slammed his hips all the way down, crying out in both pain and pleasure as he was filled completely. He wrapped his now free arm around Akira’s neck, now hugging him with both arms to get a steadier grip as he started moving. Like Akira predicted, it was nowhere slow or sensual; it was hard, fast and messy, Goro’s hips setting a punishing pace as they slammed up and down, rocking back and forth and rolling from side to side, low keens of pleasure leaving the cinnamon-haired teen’s lips as he fucked himself on his boyfriend’s cock, his moans getting higher when Akira started nibbling at his neck the way Goro liked it, soft nips on the delicate flesh that were guaranteed to be felt even without leaving a mark to be seen. Soon, Goro’s body started shuddering and trembling and quaking, his low vocalizations of pleasure growing higher and higher the closer he got to completion.

It took a while, what with the way Goro’s body kept bouncing in quick, jerky motions, but Akira managed to bring the hand with which he’d been gripping Goro’s thigh between their bodies to fist his boyfriend’s cock, wrapping his fingers around the base in a tight grip before dragging them up over the shaft, teasing the sensitive glans with his thumb before swiping it over the leaking tip and giving its head a hard squeeze. That motion never failed to make Goro cry out in pleasure and push his hips forward into the touch, and that night, it proved to be his undoing, the straw that tipped his scales and made him come all over Akira’s hand and abdomen as his low moan crescendoed in a loud cry which he muffled in Akira’s hair, lips and nose pressed into messy black curls as his hips slowed to a stop.

Akira moaned in pleasure as he felt his boyfriend’s cum spilling into his hand and over his clothed abdomen and his inner muscles clenching, squeezing him within an inch from his own orgasm. Still, he didn’t come just yet. While usually the sight and feeling of Goro lost in an orgasm would be enough to trigger his own climax, this time he refused to budge, remaining buried deep inside Goro’s now completely relaxed body as he sagged against him, his thighs quivering and giving out from underneath him as he allowed himself to sat fully onto Akira’s lap, arms still wrapped loosely around the black-haired boy’s neck as he rested his forehead against Akira’s shoulder.

Wiping his cum-soaked hand on his shirt (it was due to a wash anyway, cum or not cum), Akira wrapped his free arm (the one that he wasn’t using to brace himself onto the mattress) around Goro’s back, gently running his hand over his still-clothed back in long, soothing motions as Goro murmured against his shoulder, enjoying a few blessed minutes of post-coital relaxion.

“Akira…” whispered Goro, the first words he spoke since he got back, raising his face from his boyfriend’s shoulder to kiss him. Unlike the kisses they had exchanged earlier that night, this was gentle and slow, almost lazy, the kind of kiss they always exchanged after sex. He shivered slightly when Akira’s hand swept over the whole length of his back, from tailbone to nape, running his fingers through his hair as he caressed the back of his neck, sighing softly against his lips as he rocked his hips in attempt to get even closer to him, hissing lowly as his body protested at being stimulated so soon after his orgasm.

Feeling Akira still hard and throbbing inside him, Goro broke the kiss, frowning at his boyfriend. “You didn’t…” he started, only to be silenced by a kiss, this one not quite as passionate as their preliminary make-out session, but a bit more insistent than their last one, Akira’s teeth nipping at Goro’s lower lip the same way he did when their roles were reversed. He separated their lips just long enough to murmur a soft “Hush, you. I’ve got it” before he was kissing him again, not giving him time to ask questions (he supposed it was payback for having done the same thing with him earlier) as he straightened a bit, the hand that had been used to brace him on the bed moving to Goro’s lower back to keep him close as he gently rolled them over, so that it was now Goro the one sitting on the bed and Akira the one kneeling on it, the sole difference from their previous position being that Akira was kneeling between Goro’s legs instead of astride his hips. He had maneuvered them so carefully and efficiently that he had managed to not slip out of Goro’s body.

Flashing his boyfriend a dazzling smile in response to his bewildered expression, Akira proceeded to carefully undo the buttons of Goro’s shirt, placing soft kisses on his neck, shoulders and collarbone as more of his skin, flushed with arousal and slick with perspiration, was revealed, until he had peeled the soaked material away completely. Flinging the garment away, he straightened back up to remove his own t-shirt (careful not to get any cum on himself), the movement making his hips shift in a way that had Goro arching his back with a gasp, his body no longer post-coitally oversensitive and ready for another round, as testified by his slowly hardening member. Unable to suppress a smirk at that, Akira made sure to purposely roll his hips while getting rid of his pants and underwear, and this time Goro’s whole body shuddered with anticipation, a soft moan leaving his lips as he tilted his hips up in attempt to get more friction.

Once they were both completely naked (a welcome change after the unpleasant feelings of clothes uncomfortably sticking to skin), Akira settled himself better on top of his boyfriend, hands coming up to tangle their fingers with Goro’s as the detective's legs came up to wrap around Akira’s waist, their breaths almost mingling together as Akira rested his forehead against Goro’s.

“Before, I let you do what you needed” Akira said softly, his grey eyes looking straight into russet ones as he started moving, slowly and deeply, the way they both liked it “Now let me take care of you properly.” And Goro could only nod, letting himself be swept away by Akira’s gentle love-making (there was no other term he could use that would fit as perfectly), each slow thrust caressing a place deep inside him that had nothing to do with his physical pleasure (even though Akira was still doing a wonderful job at hitting his sweet spot). With each careful thrust, each caress bestowed upon his skin, each kiss on his lips, each sweet nothing whispered in his ears, Akira was healing his heart, filling every single empty space and repairing every crack with his care, his understanding, his love.

He’d tell him later, from within the safe shelter of his arms, when they’d both been lying in bed, that earlier that day he had nearly gotten shot, the bullet flying so close to his head he could almost still hear it hissing in his ear, although that had been just the cherry on top of the shit cake that was his latest case. The stress had reached his breaking point that evening and Goro had felt the need to remind himself that he was still alive, that he was no longer some helpless orphan lost in the depths of an uncaring system, that he was no longer alone, that he was still capable of breathing, feeling pain and pleasure and just feel Akira and his warmth, both physical and emotional.

He had needed comfort and Akira, ever the understanding, dutiful boyfriend, had been more than happy to give him what he had needed and more.

They both climaxed within seconds from each other, Goro shuddering and coming, this time untouched, between their stomachs, his legs and inner muscles forming a tight grip that all but pulled Akira’s orgasm from his body as he came inside the shuddering body beneath him. Their hands had somehow managed to remain intertwined the whole time, and neither teen felt the need or want to disentangle them.

As they both laid there on the bed, catching their breaths and basking in the afterglow, Akira murmured against Goro’s lips “It’s okay. I’m here, you’re here, we’re here. And I love you so much.” and Goro couldn’t stop the wide smile stretching his lips. “I know.” he whispered back “And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Writing this was tougher than I imagined. Writing smut ain't easy business (must be why smut writers are so well paid). 
> 
> At least I can now say I’m a pervert through and through. Not only I read smut, I write it as well :)
> 
> And you know what? I regret nothing. Muahahahahah *evil laugh*
> 
> Aaaaanyway, lemme know what you think. Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
